National League (division) 2017–18
The 2017–18 National League season, known as the Vanarama National League for sponsorship reasons, is the third season under English football's new title of National League, fourteenth season consisting of three divisions and the thirty-eighth season overall. Promotion and Relegation Fylde were the first team to be promoted after a 3–0 win against Boston United F.C. on 22 April 2017 clinched them the National League North title. Maidenhead United were promoted on 29 April 2017 after a 3–0 win over Margate, returning to the league for the first time in sixteen years. Ebbsfleet United were promoted on 13 May 2017 after beating Chelmsford City 2–1 in the National League South Playoff Final, returning to the league after a four-year absence. On the same day, Halifax Town were also promoted after beating Chorley 2–1 in the National League North playoff final, securing them an immediate return to the league. Leyton Orient were relegated from League Two on 22 April 2017 after their 3–0 loss to Crewe Alexandra ending their 112-year stay in the English Football League. On 6 May 2017, despite a 2–1 victory over Doncaster Rovers on the same day, Hartlepool United became the second team to be relegated from League Two following Newport County's 2–1 victory over Notts County, ending their 96-year stay in the EFL. The six teams replace Lincoln City, Forest Green Rovers, York City, Braintree Town, Southport and North Ferriby United. Lincoln City were promoted to League Two after beating Macclesfield Town 2–1 on 22 April 2017. Forest Green Rovers were promoted after beating Tranmere Rovers 3–1 in the 2016–17 National League Playoff Final on 14 May 2017. They were the league's longest serving club, completing nineteen seasons in the top-flight. This is a mantle that has now been passed to Wrexham, who enter their tenth season in the league. After seven years in the National League and surviving relegation battles over several seasons, Southport were unable to escape the drop and they were the first team to be relegated on 21 April 2017 after a 3–0 loss to Dover Athletic. After just one season in the National League, North Ferriby United were relegated three days later after a 3–1 defeat at Barrow. On the final day of the season, Braintree Town were relegated after losing 2–0 to Aldershot, ending their six-year stay in the league, which also confirmed the clubs first relegation in their history. York City's 2–2 draw against Forest Green Rovers was also not enough to save them after Guiseley's last minute equalizer against Solihull Moors confirmed back to back relegations for the Yorkshire club. Team changes Promoted to League Two *Lincoln City, promoted to EFL League Two as champions. *Forest Green Rovers, promoted to EFL League Two as play-off winners. Relegated from League Two *Leyton Orient, relegated to National League after finishing 24th in EFL League Two. *Hartlepool United, relegated to National League after finishing 23rd in EFL League Two. Relegated to National League North/South *Southport, relegated to National League North after finishing 24th. *North Ferriby United, relegated to National League North after finishing 23rd. *Braintree Town, relegated to National League South after finishing 22nd. *York City, relegated to National League North after finishing 21st. Promoted from National League North/South *Fylde, promoted to National League as champions of the National League North. *Maidenhead United, promoted to National League as champions of the National League South. *Halifax Town, promoted to National League as winners of the National League North play-offs. *Ebbsfleet United, promoted to National League as winners of the National League South play-offs. Stadia and locations Stadia League table Play-offs Qualifying round |goals2=Winfield |penalties1=Reynolds Rowe Rendell Kinsella Robert Oyeleke Ward |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2=Weston McCoy Powell Wabo Kedwell Connors Rance |stadium=Recreation Ground, Aldershot |attendance=3,319 |referee=Allan Young }} Andrade |goals2=Grand |stadium=Meadow Park, Borehamwood |attendance=1,244 |referee=Joseph Johnson }} Semi-finals Ginnelly Norwood Cole |goals2=Coulson Weston |stadium=Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance=8,898 |referee=P Wright }} Lafayette |goals2=Balanta Lafayette Folivi |stadium=Gander Green Lane, Sutton |attendance=2,730 |referee=Matt Donohue }} Final Norwood |goals2=Andrade |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=16,306 |referee= }} Results table Top scorers Category:Football Conference seasons